<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vampire Smile by aunt_zelda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245627">Vampire Smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda'>aunt_zelda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Aromantic, Biting, F/F, First Time, Flirting, Multi, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Melanie invites Sasha out for karaoke and they meet a beautiful stranger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Georgie Barker/Sasha James/Melanie King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vampire Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/gifts">SchmokSchmok</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Was taken by one of your prompts and wanted to write you a treat. </p><p>Initially I left it more ambiguous that Georgie was a vampire, but I wanted it to be clear they all knew and Georgie wasn't taking advantage of the situation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasha’s surprised when Melanie invites her to karaoke night at her favorite spot, but agrees to go. She’s been told in the past she needs to make an effort with people more, connect to her coworkers, be sociable. Melanie is fun in a brash, confident sort of way, it’s not as though it’s going to be a trial to spend a few hours in her company. </p><p>The rainbow flags, flickering pink neon signs, and array of glittery patrons, overwhelm Sasha as she blinks and realizes Melanie’s “favorite spot” is a gay bar. Had Melanie mentioned that before? Sasha had been getting a vibe from her, but Melanie hadn’t mentioned any exes in their conversations before. </p><p>“Come on, I’ve got a table in the corner!” Melanie leads Sasha across the dance floor and past a pack of gyrating students who make Sasha feel an especially elderly twenty-seven. </p><p>Karaoke is a mix of amusingly bad to surprisingly good. Melanie gets the first round of drinks and belts out a passable version of “Mr. Brightside.” Sasha sips something electric blue and wonders if Melanie has been hitting on her, and how to carefully turn her down without making things awkward at work. </p><p>“Oh my god, she’s here!” Melanie hisses frantically as she returns to their table. </p><p>“Who?” Sasha looks around. “An ex?”</p><p>“I wish!” Melanie groans. “There’s this gorgeous girl who comes to all of these. I’m in love.” She downs the last of her drink. </p><p>Sasha looks at the stage and sees a curvy woman with dark skin and black hair cut short. She tips a hat low on her head and grabs the microphone, launching into a rendition of Peggy Lee’s “Fever.”</p><p>The crowd is entranced. Sasha has to agree that the woman is certainly captivating. Her choice of song and subtle movements only enhance that. </p><p>“You should go say hi to her.” Sasha says after the song is over, nudging Melanie in the side. </p><p>“I couldn’t!” Melanie gasps. </p><p>“You’re Melanie King: YouTube sensation!” Sasha waves her hand dramatically. “Who knows, maybe she’s a fan.”</p><p>“Nooooo, no I can’t,” Melanie whimpers. </p><p>“Ok, then I’ll go get the next round.” Sasha pats Melanie on the arm and heads for the bar. </p><p>Waiting for the drinks, the singer from before comes to stand beside Sasha. </p><p>“Hello,” the singer says, looking Sasha up and down with obvious intent. </p><p>Sasha feels a curl of interest rising up inside of her. She shakes herself: any other night, sure, but Melanie would be upset and Melanie’s well on her way to becoming an actual friend, not just a work friend. “Sorry, not interested. But my friend is.” She nods over to the corner table. </p><p>The singer’s eyes flick over to Melanie. “Is that … Melanie King?” she asks, eyes going wide. </p><p>“Yup.” Sasha gets the drinks. “I’ll introduce you.”</p><p>The singer’s name is Georgie. There are more drinks, and conversation, and then Melanie is blushing as Georgie slides her hand up under Melanie’s skirt and Sasha can’t stop watching. Melanie’s so expressive. Sasha desperately wants to kiss her. </p><p>In her quest not to leer at either of them, Sasha notices something. At first she thinks she’s had too much to drink, then she confirms it: Georgie doesn’t have a reflection. </p><p>Dozens of statements from work come back to Sasha’s mind. “Uh … Melanie …” she eyes Georgie nervously.</p><p>Georgie freezes. “Fuck.”</p><p>“What? Why’d you stop?” Melanie whines. </p><p>“She’s not human.” Sasha grips her glass, as if that will somehow turn into a proper weapon. </p><p>“So?” Melanie glares. “You think this is the first time I’ve gotten groped by someone ‘spooky?’” she makes finger quotes in the air, using the favorite word at the office to refer to their work. </p><p>Georgie looks confused. “Should I leave? Only, you seem to be taking this rather well.”</p><p>“We work for the Magnus Institute.” Melanie waves a hand.</p><p>“Oooooh,” Georgie nods. “One of my exes works there. Small world.”</p><p>“What’s their name?” Sasha asks. </p><p>“Jon Sims.” Georgie shrugs. “I think he’s in research or something? My name’s Georgie Barker, ask him about me if you’re so worried.”</p><p>Sasha pulls out her phone and starts texting Jon. “Just … just wait a second.” <i>Did you date a girl named Georgie Barker? 170cm, black hair, hazel eyes, cat paw tattoo on her wrist?</i></p><p><i>… yes. Why?</i> Sasha can picture the concerned frown on Jon’s face.</p><p>
  <i>did you know she’s not human?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>yes! Again, what is going on?!</i>
</p><p><i>possible hookup. Is she safe?</i> Sasha thinks about how many HR violations they’re committing right now as she watches the three dots hover over Jon’s response.</p><p>
  <i>yes.</i>
</p><p>Sasha puts her phone away. “Ok, Jon says she’s safe.”</p><p>“Does he? That’s sweet.” Georgie looks at Melanie. “Satisfied?”</p><p>“Not until I’ve got my pants off,” Melanie grins. </p><p>“We should, uh, get out of here.” Sasha says, as Melanie’s face turns beet red. “I mean! You two should get out of here!” she amends quickly. There’ve been a few women casting sympathetic looks in her direction already at her obviously becoming the third wheel at the table. She’s sure to find someone to go home with for a night of something fun with blessedly no strings attached.   </p><p>“I don’t mind the company,” Georgie says, looking directly at Sasha. </p><p>Sasha’s heart skips a beat. “Oh?” she tries to sound casual. </p><p>“Unless … I’m not interrupting something here, am I?” Georgie falters, looking from Melanie to Sasha. </p><p>“I wish.” Melanie sighs, toying with her empty glass. Her eyes widen. “Oh shit, did I just say that out loud?”</p><p>Now it’s Sasha’s turn to blush. </p><p>“Why don’t we go back to your place and talk some more?” Georgie suggests. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Sasha doesn’t see much of Melanie’s place. She gets her shoes off by the door, and then Melanie is shoving her against the wall and kissing her frantically. </p><p>“Melanie, I don’t, I’m not,” Sasha whines in frustration. “There’s something I should tell you –”</p><p>“What?” Melanie rocks back on her heels. “Is it that you’re aro?” </p><p>Sasha blinks. She knows for sure she hasn’t told Melanie about that before. Did Tim …</p><p>“Sasha I know what all the major pride flags look like. You have a sticker on your thermos.” </p><p>Oh, right, she does. That makes things a lot more convenient. “I do, I do want to do this just, if you’re looking for a girlfriend that’s not going to happen.”</p><p>“I’m ok with that, if you are.” Melanie shifts from foot to foot. </p><p>“Excuse me?” Georgie says from the doorway. “Can I come in?”</p><p>“Oh, of course!” Melanie takes a step back. “Come right in, please.” </p><p>Georgie steps through. “You two all set?”</p><p>“Are we?” Melanie looks to Sasha.</p><p>Sasha’s still reeling from the relief that she doesn’t need to spit out a Wikipedia page at someone mid-snog. “… yeah.” </p><p>“Good.” Georgie leans in and kisses Melanie. She tangles a hand in Melanie’s hair and shifts, nuzzling her neck. “How are you with biting? Not a bruise, I mean like, drawing blood.” </p><p>“Fuck, I love that,” Melanie whimpers. “Go for it.”</p><p>Georgie bites and Melanie whimpers and Sasha reaches out, steadying Melanie and kissing her mouth. Sasha gets her hand under Melanie’s skirt and rubs against the damp spot on her panties. </p><p>After some stumbling around, the three of them make it to Melanie’s bedroom, shedding clothing on the way. The hat ends up on Sasha at one point, and Melanie is fully naked before Georgie so much as gets her own shirt unbuttoned. There’s a red mark on Melanie’s neck now, it very much looks like a bite, not the faint hickeys Sasha used to see in school. </p><p>“Can I bite you here?” Georgie asks, parting Melanie’s legs and stroking a spot on her thigh. </p><p>“Yes please!” Melanie’s eyes are wide with delight. </p><p>Georgie crouches down and bites again, holding on as Melanie cries out in obvious pleasure. </p><p>Something tugs at the back of Sasha’s mind, stories that they deal with at the Institute sometimes. “… can I kiss you?” she asks Georgie when Georgie straightens up again. </p><p>“Sure.” Georgie leans in. </p><p>Sasha plunges her tongue into Georgie’s mouth. She finds no rows of shark teeth, nothing unusual, just a warm mouth and an eager set of lips. </p><p>Melanie whimpers with need. Sasha and Georgie break apart and dive down to Melanie. </p><p>Georgie is gone in the morning, but she leaves a card with her number on it. Melanie’s already adding it to her contacts list as Sasha is busy waking up properly. </p><p>“I’m down to do that again sometime, if you want?” Melanie offers. “Or not. Or pretend this didn’t happen.”</p><p>Sasha shrugs. “… with Georgie?” she asks. </p><p>“God I hope so.” Melanie sighs dreamily. There’s a cadence to her voice when she talks about Georgie that isn’t there when she talks about Sasha. </p><p>Sasha realizes it makes her feel a lot better, noticing that distinction. “Good.” Sasha nods. “I’d like that too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>